The Pleasuring Night Fall
by Alex 01367
Summary: One-shot Story. A lovely night for a certain plumber to have his way. I suck at summaries. This is my official first fanfic. Please enjoy.


In bitter darkness, the tall lanky plumber sat on the edge on his bed, looking unpleased on this night. His life couldn't get any more worst as it is. He's the third most hated person in the mushroom kingdom, his arch rival beat him almost in every game and event, and worst of all Daisy, princess of sarasaland, chose the green plumber over him. Waluigi had a crush on her since Mario party 4 when she cut her hair short. He loved her tomboyish ways and her beautiful figure in the sunlight. He was afraid to admit that his arouse would show up during the tennis tournament just by looking closely at her shorts and with her breast bouncing when she runs for the ball.

Just by thinking about her, his arouse started to show up out of nowhere. "You want her to be yours, don't you Waluigi?" A voice said in his subconscious mind. The purple plumber lost his interest quickly and grabs his head in frustration. "I don't like her." Waluigi lied.

You can't fool me with that down there. Why are you rejecting your feelings for her? You need her." The lanky plumber tried to ignore the voice in his head, but it came deeper into his mind. "Why don't you go to her and give her the punishment for choosing that cowardly green plumber."

"No! I'm not listening to you!" He shouted. Waluigi thought this wasn't real. The purple plumber put his hands down and thought it through. If Luigi isn't with Daisy this time of the night, then he might have a chance with the flower princess. The voice was gone for now, he didn't know why he suggested about her. The purple plumber went into his closet, grab a rope and walked out to meet Daisy. Surprisingly not being notice by the citizens or the guards because of his cunning ways, he reached to her permitted stay of her house. He climbed up to a tree to her window and slowly opens it. Waluigi saw his crush sleeping with her beautiful yellow night gown on her. His arouse quickly show up again, causing him pain in his trousers.

"This is your chance. Tie her wrist up." The voice said. The mischievous plumber walked up to her with the rope and tie her wrists up to the bed frame behind her. He went back to close the window door, not wanting anyone to hear her scream. The purple plumber sat at the edge of the bed and looks at his crush sleeping. He realize that he was still hard after coming in. "See, it's begging for this moment. Have fun with her. She'll be in your mercy." Waluigi climb on top of her and smirked. Suddenly, he heard her softly moan and saw her beautiful sapphire eyes slowly open.

"Shit." The purple plumber thought.

"What the-. Waluigi?! How did you get in here?! Why am I tied up?!" Daisy shouted. The yellow princess thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. She angrily growled at the purple plumber.

"Well, hello to you too, princess." He smirked.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I just want to give you a little present my dear." He seductively said. The mischievous plumber started to breathe into her scents, which smell like daisies that he fantasies about in his dreams. He kissed down her neck to surprisingly hear the sarasaland princess softly moan. Waluigi grab her breasts and massage them around. Daisy slightly blush, not admitting her arouse.

"No, stop or…I'll scream."

"You'll scream alright, screaming my name, my dear princess." He lifted up her night gown, revealing her lovely breasts and her panty. His fingers circled her nibbles to be harden and lower his mouth to suck on her pert nipples while massaging the other one. Her moans gave his length even more pain in his overalls. The purple plumber let go of her breasts and unbutton his overalls to let loose of it. He devilishly smirked and pulled down her panties to view her bottom lips.

"Wa-waluigi. Please stop."

"What's wrong? Is Princess Daisy afraid for her first time without the crybaby?" He teased.

"Luigi is not a crybaby!" She protested.

"Too bad he'll miss out on you, but whatever." He smashed his lips into her, trying to get a response from her. Daisy tried not to give in, but her guard with down when his tongue slither in, caressing her tongue. The purple plumber devilishly smiled, knowing his plan is working. He deepings the kiss after letting go and kissed down her neck again, making the sarasaland blush and leaving hickeys on it. She tried to get out of the ropes, but she couldn't. It was strangling her wrists tight. "You'll have to behave if you want me to release you." He stop kissing her neck and took off his shoes and gloves. His right hand move down to her bottom lips to feel it, caressing it softly to find nothing but wet and damp inside. Daisy moaned loudly, making Waluigi grinned.

He insert another finger inside her, which made the yellow princess arched her back. "Enjoying yourself my dear?" She laid her back down, moaning softly. The mischievous plumber put his mouth on her hard nipples, lavishly sucking on it.

"No!" Daisy loudly moaned. His finger thrusted faster to hear her beautiful moans. He couldn't help hearing it from his crush to be a little horny. He pulled his fingers out of her and let of her nipple. He took off his overalls, his shirt, and his boxers, revealing his big erection. The sarasaland princess was panting heavy from experiencing two fingers. Her heart was beating fast and close her eyes to calm down. Waluigi smiled at her gorgeous body and stroke her hair.

"This is it." He thought. She slightly looked down to see the purple plumber nude in front of her. His erection caught the yellow princess attention and tried to struggle to get away, but she was weak. She was useless against him. Daisy wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn't work. The mischievous plumber went lower to see her womanhood and licked her bottom lip to taste her. She moan loudly, arching from the touch of his tongue. He liked it, no, he love it. It tasted so sweet that it was too irresistible to him. He stop licking her and smirked. As Daisy knows it, he was getting ready into position.

"Wa…Waluigi. Please. Just stop." She begged.

"I can't stop. This is how much I wanted you, Daisy." The purple plumber penetrated inside his crush and the yellow princess let out a loud moan. He slowly thrusted as he felt how tight she is when he enters her, but he heard her whimper in pain. He press his lips into hers passionately to relax and Daisy responded to it. Their tongues entwined a little and he untie the rope from her wrists to set her free. When the fell down behind the bed frame, he pinned her wrists down and sped up his pace. Waluigi smiled at her, seeing her orgasm expression on her face. Her breasts bounce on every thrust, the bed was slamming against the wall, she was becoming aroused and the purple plumber know that she love it. She shouted his name many times for him to go harder. Daisy wanted more till she had enough, but deep inside she knows what she is doing is wrong. The yellow princess had the green plumber and she love him, but seeing this would break his heart. He was too fragile to be heartbroken. She wanted to stop this; she was weak against the lanky plumber of his lust for her.

The tall man pulled her up to him, thrusting harder and faster. As much as she didn't want to, she wrap her arms and legs around him. Her breasts brushed up against his chest every thrust. Within their final thrusted, Daisy climax before the purple plumber, feeling a strange, hot liquid inside her rushing in. He laid her down and saw that she had just passed out from her first experience. He chuckled and started to put his clothes back on. The mischievous plumber didn't want to leave the tomboyish princess, but he had to. He put the blankets on her and walked out of the room and out the window with a smirk on his face. "Good night, Princess Daisy."


End file.
